CODE Word I'm Fine
by LuvFiction Xxxx
Summary: Jerome walks in late for supper Freaked Out Insecure Neurotic and Emotional (I'M FINE) Can Mara make him feel better?


**READ & REVIEW**

* * *

It was supper time at Anubis house and everyone was enjoying the food that Trudy had prepared. Only someone was missing there was one empty seat.

No one had seen Jerome all day and Mara was beginning to worry about him.

"Does anyone know where Jerome is?" Mara asked looking around the table "I thought he would be back in time for supper."

"I Woke up at eight today and Jerome wasn't in his bed" Alfie said sounding a bit panicked he didn't think much about it until now.

"I wonder where" Mara said but was cut off by the slam of the front door.

Everyone turned around to see who it was and when they did they saw Jerome angrily walk in.

"Hey buddy where you been?" Alfie asked his best friend

"Nowhere" Jerome snapped as Trudy walked in.

"Oh there you are Jerome you're late for supper" Trudy said with a smile as she went to get Jerome's plate.

"I'm not hungry" Jerome snapped again as he made his way back to his room.

"Jerome are you ok?" Mara asked.

"I'm fine" he replied as he stomped off to his room Mara's face fell she knew she should check on him but she didn't want to make a scene so she waited tell after Supper.

After supper Mara walked towards Jerome and Alfie's room she knew she would have time to talk with Jerome alone because Alfie was out with Amber.

She knocked on the door gently and waited for a response which never came. She knock again a bit louder but still no response.

"Jerome are you in there?" Mara asked "Can I come in" She didn't want to upset him more by just coming in to his room without permission.

She was about to knock again when the door opened a little bit and Jerome's face peered over at the side

"What do you want?" Jerome asked.

"Jerome, can I talk to you?" Mara asked.

Jerome thought about it for a while and then opened the door fully so she could step in.

"Thanks" She said as she walked in and sat on Alfie's bed Jerome walked over to his bed and lay on his back staring at the ceiling.

"What's this about?" He snapped after a long awkward pause.

"Jerome I know you said your fine but you and I both know you're not" Mara said never taking her eyes off Jerome "Remember what you told me?"

Jerome smiled and looked up at her he couldn't believe she still remembered that.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

It was a cold Friday afternoon and Jerome was walking back to Anubis house alone when bumped into Mara and she fell to the ground.

"Oh sorry Mara I wasn't looking where I was going, my fault" He said as he helped Mara to her feet.

"It's ok Jerome" She said as she walked passed him not meeting his eyes.

"Are you ok? Why are you going that way? Anubis house is this way, we can walk back to Anubis house together" Jerome said but Mara kept walking.

"No thanks I'm busy" She said as she continued walking.

Jerome frowned and continued on his path to the house when he got a text from Amber.

"OMG Mick broke Mara's Heart :( Mara's gone no one can find her POOR MARA :("

Jerome turned back and went down the same path Mara did until he saw her on a bench. He slowly walked up to her and sat down.

"Hey Mara"

She got a fright and almost fell off the bench.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he tried to look in her eyes but she kept looking away "Mara I heard about you and Mick."She looked up to stare at him.

"How did you know about that?" her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained of tears and ore continued to fall.

"I got a text from Amber" Jerome said as he held out his phone.

"Great so I suppose you're here to make fun of me" She sobbed.

"Mara, I'm not going to make fun of you, I came to make sure you're alright"

"I'm fine now go away" Jerome smiled

"You do know what fine stands for"

"No, what?" Mara asked looking up at him.

"Freaked Out Insecure Neurotic and Emotional" Mara couldn't help but laugh.

Jerome sat closer to Mara and pulled her into a hug

"That could be our code word" Jerome said as he wiped away Mara's tears.

"What could be our code word" Mara asked.

"I'm fine, whenever one of us is unhappy we can say _I'm fine_ and then we will know that we're upset and need some cheering up" Jerome explained.

"That sounds nice" Mara laughed "Thanks for everything Jerome."

"No problem, so how about we walk back together?" Jerome asked.

"Ok Jerome" Mara smiled as they walked back to Anubis house.

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"I can't believe you remember that" Jerome said

"Of course I remembered you were so nice to me that day" Mara smiled at Jerome "So what's wrong Jerome" Jerome sighed and looked back up at the ceiling.

"I got a letter from my mum today"

"What did she say?" Mara asked and Jerome sat up and looked at her again.

"She said I have to stay here for the Bank holiday weekend" Mara got up and sat beside Jerome.

"I'm sorry are you alright" Mara asked looking into Jerome's crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine" Jerome smiled at Mara looking straight into her chocolate brown eyes.

"You know what I'm fine stands for?" Mara asked as she looked at Jerome and Jerome laughed.

"Freaked Out Insecure Neurotic and Emotional" Jerome said as Mara hugged him tightly.

Jerome pulled away and looked at Mara. They leaned in closer to each other until their lips were inches apart and Jerome closed the gap and they kiss passionately, until Jerome and Mara both got a text from Amber.

"JARA is finally together OMG, OMG, OMG they are so cute together :)" They both looked up and saw Amber at the door they had been so busy kissing they didn't notice Alfie and Amber walk in. Jerome and Mara smiled as they leaned back in and kissed as everyone gathered round they door way and cheered.


End file.
